


Sugar and Spice and Glitter is Nice

by Longcat



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Clothing, Design, Frustration, Gen, Glitter, Interns & Internships, More glitter, Skeletons, Working Under Pressure, deadlines, fashion - Freeform, serious glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: There is so much glitter. Michi is letting their intern design her own fashion line and it's crunch time. Michi called in some part time help to make the dead line. Why is there so much glitter?





	Sugar and Spice and Glitter is Nice

The studio was a mess. There were sequins and glitter and gold dust strewn about the room, the whole place sparkled something fierce. Skeletons stood patiently as strips of pastel fabric and teardrop LED lights were being sewn together over their forms. Michi paced around the staging as they oversaw production of their intern’s first collaborative show, pointing out where the drawn designs needed to be reflected in the final pieces.

The Sugar And Spice line was very different from anything they had created on their own. Gone were the natural and metallic colors, instead powder soft colors and reflective surfaces were present on everything. There were still bone and feathers accents where Michi had gotten their touch on the designs, but it was mostly Tama’s work. The sheer amount of glitter was a dead give away on that. All the shimmering and reflective bits were enough that Michi had taken to wearing their large sunglasses inside, it most certainly wasn’t to hide the lack of makeup or tired eyes from putting in so many extra hours to ensure things remained on schedule. 

Fixing their sunglasses in place, Michi flicked their wrist, a skeleton reacted to the motion and turned the studio’s overhead lights out. Without prompting, one by one members of the design team activated the power to the light strips on the clothing. They shimmered like personal disco balls, casting light reflections across the room.

“No no no. That's not right. The asymmetrical dress’ lights need to have a more natural fall, they currently look like a cheap halloween costume. Alternate the layers of lights between the chiffon, not all on the same layer. ” The overhead lights were turned back on, muting the glow of the LEDs so that the design team could see what Michi was talking about. Resetting pins and moving how the lights fell, Michi made the minor adjustments themself showing what they meant so their design team could make the same alterations on other garments if needed. 

“Awww, Michi, I thought it looked good! Just like my drawing!” Tama spoke up which caused a few of the design team to pause and carefully watch Michi to see what they should do. It may have been Tama's line that they were producing but Michi still ran the show. Seeing the young intern test the boundaries was interesting if not slightly dangerous.

“You did the preliminary drawings in crayon…” Michi took a deep breath before bringing their hand up to their forehead, leaving smudge marks on the lenses of their sunglasses. The drawings had actually been really nice, but crayon made it hard to get the details in so the pages upon pages of notes that accompanied the drawings had to be interpreted as well. The Hello Kitty stickers that decorated the pages didn’t help in the least. 

“YEAH I DID!” Tama grinned, clearly proud that she had managed to get it done in her own fashion. Michi had given her access to any and all of their design supplies, but she had instead done it with her big box of crayons. At least she had opted for the bristol board instead of lined notebook paper which was probably the only reason Michi bothered to look over the designs in the first place. 

“... I can quit this production any time…” Michi threatened motioning in general to the process around them. A few seasoned members of the team nodded to each other, knowing just how valid that threat was.

“At least that’s a better threat than using my skeleton to hold up the fabric swatch book.” Tama pouted before returning to the dress she had been given to make adjustments to. Her designs, her handiwork. Michi wasn’t letting her get away from not doing any of the hand sewing herself.

“You wish. That threat is just for me girly.” Joi, Michi’s assistant, said while bunching bits of fabric to create the textures needed. She didn’t even bother looking up from her work during the whole exchange, as such she missed how the young designer stuck her tongue out at her. Her hair had a lifted look as static built up from her work, layers of the dress mimicking her hair, giving her better access to fixing the placement of LEDs and crystal drops. 

“Both of you, back to work." Michi sighed, their patience being tested. They had a lot more work to get done and they were already overworked as it was. A slight twitch to the corner of their eye was enough of a reminder that their last cup of coffee was just too long ago.

“Taskmaster." Tama grumbled while pinching a hem.

“Yes, Bochi-sacho." Joi said before discharging her static and watching the fabric drop into place. Michi nodded at her work before spinning a finger, the skeleton mimicking the movement and showing off a section she had missed. 

Work continued nonstop as Michi used their quirk to move the skeletons into various positions so they could see how the pieces looked from different angles. Adjustments were made until both Michi and Tama had signed off their approval. While the process was long and meticulous Tama knew that all aspects were being taken into account and every piece in the show would be done to Michi's high standards. Including the small details like accessories and runway props.

A pile of bones for those very accessories and props sat on a work table alongside drinks and snacks. Some bits were already attached to headpieces and leather straps to be used for accents. LED light strings and small mirrors on chains shared the other side of the table waiting for application later. They were just waiting on the part time girl Michi had hired.

“Sorry I’m late. Class ran late and … " Kiran said as she pushed through the studio doors. A large coffee which had been pressed into her hands by the receptionist upon her arrival to the building had been her only warning that Michi would be testy. What she wasn't prepared for was meeting Tama for the first time. 

"WHAT ARE THOOOSE?!" Tama shouted drawing attention to Kiran's choice of footwear. She was barely able to hold her giggles back as she referenced the vine.

Taken by surprise, Kiran looked down confused to see her Crocs. She had remembered to change into at least one of the shirts and the jacket Michi had forced on her when she first got the job but was still wearing the same comfortable shoes she wore everyday. High fashion wasn’t really her thing, besides there was no way she could afford any of it if it wasn’t a gift in the first place.

“They… They are my crocs?” She finished the reference hoping it was the right response. She was tired from classes and didn’t know if she had the energy to deal with more than one high-fashion diva. There were times when it was difficult enough to work with just Michi. Joi gave her a look of sympathy as Tama lost it to her own laughter, apparently finishing the vine quote was the correct choice. 

“Kiran that coffee better be for me, because I do  _ not  _ have time to deal with your shoes today on top of everything else.” Michi sounded like they were one piece of bad news away from snapping. 

“It’s not mine, so it must be yours. You said you had a job for me today?” Kiran handed over the drink and quickly changed the subject so she could start on her task. It wasn’t like she didn’t like working for Michi, they had been more than a fair employer but they came with their own brand of drama. Get in, get their work done, get paid, go home, avoid the drama that came with fashion. That was her plan. If she could throw some snark at the designer, well that just made the day go quicker.

“Over there. Bones, antlers, feathers, et cetera. Need a gold plating that doesn’t need to last longer than seventy-two hours.” Michi said, the coffee half gone already had changed their mood considerably giving simple straight forward instructions. "Snacks and drinks available as always in case you need replenishment. I can have more ready at a moments notice.”

“But not coffee for yourself? Bochi, I’m touched that you would put my needs ahead of your caffeine addiction.” Kiran teased as she sat down at the table and picked up the drawings and sketches before starting her work. She just wanted to make sure it was all done to the directions so Michi wouldn’t have need to fire her just yet, being able to use her quirk was good practice and she was getting paid in addition to getting dinner.

“Careful…” Michi’s warning didn’t have any real bite behind it, but there was still enough that Kiran didn’t respond.

“Oh I like this one!” Tama laughed at the boldness of the part time girl, she seemed familiar, like she had seen her around school or something. She briefly wondered where Michi found the people who worked for them but then remembered that she didn’t really care. It was just fun to have another person around who was willing to pick on the boss-person.

“Tama, is your piece done? Is it ready for me to look at?”

“No…” She grumbled turning her attention back to the gown, it sparkled even without the LEDs, pieces of shattered mirror had to be carefully attached in the specific pattern she had drawn. It was one of her favorite drawings and it was almost a reality.

“Then get back to it, this may be your line but I won’t be putting my name to anything below my own standards. I would like to go to sleep some time tonight. Maybe even in my own bed.”

“I’m sure you’d rather it was someone else’s…” Tama said under her breath, Kiran raised her eyebrows at the comment wondering what she could have meant by that. Seemed like there was more drama and gossip going on and she wasn’t sure if she was curious or wanted to keep her sanity by not getting involved.

“What?” Michi asked from the other side of the room. They hadn’t caught what Tama has said, only hearing that she had made a comment. 

“Oh nothing,” the intern’s voice was sing-songy, and Michi knew something was up. But they were too tired to press it. There were just two more days until the reveal of the line and first showing. There was still more work to be done. Looking around the studio and seeing how everything was at such a contrast from their normal style they also knew it would be months of clean up. Somehow Michi was almost certain that their studio would never be glitter free again. Maybe there was someone who had a glitter destruction quirk that they could hire? 

**Author's Note:**

> Tama is my friend Niko's OC.  
Kiran is my friend Todd's OC.  
Both are wonderful, amazing OCs. <3


End file.
